Accident
by HinaFilipina18
Summary: When Taiga comes over to Ryuuji's house, she has to take a bath after running to his house in the rain. In the meantime, how does she cope with the insecurities she has about her figure? Ryuuji helps her out on this one. Rated T for sensual references and being suggestive, nothing explicit-at least on Ryuuji's part. Please review afterwards. You'll want to for a reason, anywa


**Accident**

Hello, fellow readers. I still have a Bleach fanfiction I have to complete. I'm beginning to think I should discontinue that one because—well, I'm currently not into Bleach as I used to be. So, for my readers that see that I have a new story out and it's not a continuation to the ongoing one, I apologize. However, to the readers who have stumbled upon this little piece, thank you for showing your interest. I hope you enjoy it and find the time to write a review.

**Note: The events in this story occur after the anime so if you haven't seen what happens in the end, I suggest you watch the whole series. It is _excellent._**

"I'm gonna go take a shower, Ryuuji!" called Palmtop Tiger legend Aisaka Taiga. Ryuuji buckled when he heard her say that. Nevertheless, he called back, "Okay!"

"Don't even think about using the faucet while I'm showering then, mongrel!" Taiga said, before closing the bathroom door shut and undressing.

After all his family and relationship drama, Ryuuji graduated from high school and took a step into the adult world of college and part-time job. Yasuko, of course, was apprehensive about Ryuuji having a job while studying but Ryuuji proved to be a consistently diligent and bright student in his classes despite his job at the cake shop. He was a student during the first half of the day by taking only two classes Monday and Wednesday, and employee at the bake shop from noon until seven at night. On Tuesdays and Thursdays, he worked in the bake shop from six in the morning to noon, and took two classes that day. On some Fridays he worked in the morning only and others he worked in the afternoons, yet he didn't have classes so he spent his time studying his math and science books, doing his homework, and of course on weekends, when he wasn't working or studying, he invited Taiga over for some girlfriend/boyfriend time.

Today was a Saturday and the boss didn't call him to work, seeing as Yasuko took over his turn the whole day. This meant that Taiga and he were alone till the evening.

It was around noon when Taiga showed up on his doorstep. Ryuuji was looking over his college level calculus notes until he heard a pounding at the door. He smiled, got up, and opened the door to see his petite girlfriend Taiga standing there, arms crossed, signature pout and a dust of blush on her face. "Hi," she muttered, looking away. "I'm hungry. And cold" He chuckled softly and let her in.

And that was how Ryuuji found himself at the stove, making a stir-fry with fall vegetables-it was October-and oyster sauce and the rice was cooking in the rice cooker. And Taiga was in his shower...wet...and waiting...well, for the food to finish of course. It started to rain while she was on her way to his house and she forgot to bring her umbrella so, naturally, she got wet. After she told him she was hungry and he invited her in, she just collapsed there from being tired from running in the rain. He started cooking after that.

Now, he was waiting for her to get out and being the male specimen that he was, he couldn't help thinking about her...the state that she was in right now, droplets of water dragging themselves down her naked body, clinging on to her nipples...

Ryuuji shook his head to relieve himself of the offending image. I mean, he wasn't a pervert-or, so he thought-but he had to realize he was a man with an extra attachment. So, yeah, it was okay for him to get aroused.

He looked at the clock and noticed that his lady was taking an awful long time in the bathroom. He frowned and turned up the heat for his stir-fry to quicken his cooking. After a few more minutes, he deemed the veggies done, poured it onto a plate, and went to go check on her.

His hand went for the bathroom doorknob and he twisted it while he said,"Taiga, what's taking you so lo-" He opened the door and saw Taiga climbing out of the shower, hair and body dripping wet. It was steamy in the bathroom but he was able to make out the gentle curve of her petite body...as well as the small tuft of hair in her nether-region and her cotton candy-pink nipples. Plus the red, shocked face staring back at him. He froze.

"RYUUJI, STUPID DOG! GET OUUUUUT!" she shrieked, throwing her towel at his face.

"S-Sorry! I'm sorry!" he said, backing out of the bathroom doorway, his girlfriend's towel in hand. His face was still flaming red and an arousal was taking form in his pants. He whipped around and took a deep breath, trying to calm the blood flow to his little friend. But then he realized something.

He was still holding Taiga's towel and knocked immediately.

While Ryuuji was trying to calm himself, behind the door, Taiga was trying to stop herself from panicking. From what she believed in that second, he had seen her straight edge figure, pubic hair, and flat chest all in one. She knew she wasn't her model friend Ami and that made her feel even more insecure. Her heart sank and she looked down the same time she heard him knock.

"Can I give you your towel?" Taiga yanked open the door a crack somewhat so that Ryuuji ended up putting his hand and towel in it through that crack.

Without looking, Taiga made a mad grab but it wasn't her towel she clenched in her small hands. It was his wrist and she didn't realize this. So, when she gave a ferocious yank she pulled Ryuuji, who yelped, into the bathroom.

"What are you doing coming into here, you perverted dog?!" she yelled.

"You pulled me in here!" he retorted.

"You could've just thrown the towel through the door, Ryuuji!"

He blinked and, sure enough, she was still naked. He looked away and she mirrored him, grabbed her towel at the same, and wrapped it around her.

"You're beautiful," Ryuuji said. This time, Taiga froze. He continued by saying, "Think nothing less of yourself."

"But I don't have anything to think less of anyway," she said, softly. Ryuuji clenched his fist and approached her determinedly. Taiga's eyes widened and she backed herself into the wall. "Wh-what?"

"Don't make me show you how beautiful I think you are, Taiga," he said huskily, putting his hands on either side of her head. Taiga's throat got dry and she unconsciously lifted her face to his because she was looking down. He chuckled softly and said, "I guess you do..." His lips descended and he kissed her, slipping his tongue into her mouth to tango with her own tongue.

Her soft moan turned into a cry when he ripped off her towel.


End file.
